


Created for Perfection

by SandersShips



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor!Roman, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, DaycareWorker!Patton, Designer Babies, First work - Freeform, Gene Editing, Hah gay, I May Never Finish This, M/M, PartTimer!Virgil, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Roommates, Sad, The boys are human, a lot of feelings, good boys, platonic royality - Freeform, student!logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: Everyone has an option.  When you have a baby, you can use a gene editing software to make the perfect child.. It is a bit costly, but you can design your own baby! So... What's the downside? Well, not all babies turn out the way you wish...





	Created for Perfection

It was a rainy day. However the boy walking in the rain was shielded by the thin plastic of a clear umbrella over his head. He let out a soft sigh, continuing to trudge his way home. He shared an apartment with one other man who needed a place, and it was a lot easier on him with rent. As he walked towards his front door, he pulled out his keys. He was the younger roommate, but not by much. As the door opened, his brainiac of a roommate spoke up, calling out to him as he lowered his umbrella.  
“Salutations Virgil. I see you are back from the marketplace. Have you collected the necessary ingredients and other edible items that you left to fetch?”  
“Yeah yeah brainiac… And I grabbed you some of that jelly you like since you got that eye shadow for me last time. Crafters, right?”  
“False. It is known as Crofters. There is no fruit spread currently in existence that is sold on shelves known as Crafters. You must have simply read the label too quickly Virgil. Take your time with things. Rushing is illogical.”  
Logan sighed softly as he was handed the jelly jar. Virgil had gotten two for him, the flavors being concord grape and blackcurrant. There was a new flavor coming out, but it has yet to hit the stores. Logan took the jars of jelly and examined the paper he had been in the process of writing. He took biochemistry as a major in college, and he was in the process of writing about genetic engineering, something offered to all couples who were expecting children. He himself was a product of genetic engineering, as his parents gifted him with a superior intellect, but it did leave him slightly emotionally underdeveloped. He was researching ways to work on genetic engineering to be able to gain traits without having to sacrifice another one.  
Virgil was putting away his groceries, knowing that Logan wouldn't want to be interrupted. He took his education seriously, and the man had collage to work on. Virgil knew that Logan was incredibly invested in his studies, as he wanted to find ways to allow genetic engineering without offsetting other qualities in a person. No matter how smart Logan was, he was unable to process emotions properly. His parents had focused too much on intelligence, and didn't take into account what all of those extra abilities would cover up. Logan wanted to make sure what happened to him didn't happen to anyone else. After all, what was the point in trying to help a child in one way when it only hurt them in another way!?  
The darker boy made his way to his room, holding a cup of black coffee in his hand. He hated coffee, but he drank it black just to keep up his persona. He opened up his laptop, looking at job applications. Virgil didn't go to college, instead working at two part time jobs so he could afford rent for the apartment. The boy turned on some of his music, making sure that it wouldn't be loud enough to disturb Logan a few rooms down. He hummed along softly, letting any anxieties he had at the moment drift away like clouds to a clear day. He always found that thinking of his feelings like weather conditions was the easiest way. Logan had taught him that, as it was how the smarter boy dealt with the emotions he couldn't process. Virgil felt like a clear morning, oranges and reds coloring the feeling of dawn in him. Just thinking about his feeling like this somehow made him feel calmer, and the boy began to smile. He always felt better when he was here at home, as he knew Logan wouldn't judge him. He took a large swig of his coffee and leaned back in his bed watching his laptop. He would find something. He was sure of it.

Roman stood center stage, a bright smile on his face as he bowed. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he came up, but the grin didn't slip as he watched the audience and gave then a happy wave before the curtain lowered. He had gotten the lead role in this production of Be More Chill, and in his costume, the cast had just finished with their final bow. He looked proud of himself, heading out to the lobby to say goodbye to the audience, as it was only the right thing to do! His audience deserved time to meet with their flawless star, and Roman wanted to meet with them as well. He would give out autographs and take pictures, and just like with every other show, he would likely get roses from his fans. He was rather popular in theatre after all, as it was what he has been designed for. Roman was the star of he show, and his parents made sure that it would be like this before he was even born.  
Waiting in the wings was his closest friend and roommate, Patton. They had known each other since childhood, as their parents had been close as well. The pair were inseparable through high school, and even if Patton was a bit younger, he constantly acted as a father figure and made sure Roman had everything that was needed. He made sure the actor took care of himself, got to eat proper meals and sleep enough. Patton was smiling, holding quite a large bouquet in his arms. Honestly it was a shock he could hold them all. However, Patton had a nach for getting flowers that really meant something, or ones he could use to make jokes. Then again, the boy always had a joke ready for any occasion.  
“Boy, that performance was absolutely dandelion!” Patton chimed in with a grin, pulling a white dandelion out of the center of the bundle of flowers. It was the only one on there, but Patton has to have it to make the pun. The peppy boy was more than happy to be able to make that pun, and handed over the rest of the bouquet. Roman could only sigh with a half restrained smile, shaking his head.  
“Get it? Dandelion? Like your show was real dandy?”  
“Yes Patton, I understand. I still don’t know where you get all of those puns of yours!” Roman said with a small chuckle. He was looking down at the flowers, knowing each kind definitely had its own meaning. He recognized a few of them from past bouquets Patton had gotten him, like the Bouvardia Double and Heather Lavender. He also saw some orange lilies poking through all the others. He gave a small smile, then gave Patton a one armed hug, shaking his head.  
“Thanks padre, you outdo yourself every time. Now, I've gotta go meet my audience! I'll be back in a bit so we can head home Pat!” Roman said with a small smile, heading out quickly and leaving Patton in the wings of the stage. The cardigan clad man made his way to Romans dressing room, planning on getting everything ready for him before he returned to change and go home.  
Roman was out in the lobby for nearly an hour, letting people get pictures and even answering a few questions for someone from a news crew. He had forgotten about his friend waiting for him. However as he finally went into his dressing room, he saw Patton reclined in a chair next to the mirror, completely asleep. Roman smiled gently at the man, changing out of his costume and slowly picking up his friend. He would carry Patton to the car to let the man sleep. He prioritized other people over himself, as that was how his parents had created him. They had made Patton very selfless and worked hard so that the boy was just as they wanted. They did have to sacrifice some of his intellectual capabilities for that, but they got a wonderful boy who empathize with others and cared deeply about everything. Even when he was uncomfortable, he would always work to make sure others were. Patton was wonderful with others, always supporting them and taking good care of children. However it was not always a good thing for the boy. He didn't take care of himself as well, and worried far too much about things he couldn't control. Oh well, he had Roman here to help him out. The actor pulled up in front of their apartment building, picking up Patton and heading inside. He gave a small nod to the receptionist who waved back. As they got to their room, Roman got to play balancing act to get out his key so they could go inside. With a bit of trouble he headed in, laying Patton on his bed before getting ready himself. It was a good night, and he was sure that those to follow would be good as well. After all, Roman knew the two of them were inseparable, and they has a friendship that could never be broken.


End file.
